


In the Present: Shopping & Sightseeing

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Any Time, Any Place [7]
Category: Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1994, a twenty-year-old Alex meets a fourteen-year-old Luke in the small town of Aberbargoed, Wales. In this chapter, after reconnecting -- 15 years later -- Alex and Luke take advantage of every last moment together.</p><p><b>Warnings:</b> none - however, the first two parts contained warnings for 'consensual' (emotionally if not legally) underage (14/20) and fudging of ages (6 years instead of a rl!3)</p><p> <i>Luke grins. Luckily the line for ice cream's not too bad and they soon have their hot fudge sundaes, Alex's with a massive dollop of whipped cream. "You can eat whatever you want, can't you?" he says with a plaintive sigh, watching his lover.</i></p><p> <i>Alex shrugs. "Pretty much. I hate working out. I mean, I still do it, because I need to for muscle definition, but... I'd prefer to actually get out in the sunshine and play football or whatever. Oh, wait," he says leaning over and critically inspecting Luke's face. "You've got something... right there," he tells his lover, and dabs whipped cream at the corner of Luke's mouth.</i></p><p> <i>Luke laughs, tongue darting out to taste and he moans. Fuck. "You're a tease," he accuses, but his eyes are dancing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Present: Shopping & Sightseeing

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Alex and Luke are only 3 years apart in age and they didn't meet until they were in their 30s. But Sally and I are convinced our boys would fall for each other in any universe, in any incarnation, and we wondered what would have happened if a younger Alex had met an even younger Luke before Luke got out of the small town he was raised in.

It's their last weekend together before Alex leaves for L.A. and Luke's trying not to think about what's going to happen then, how they're going to make this work. Promises and intentions are all fine and dandy but there's the real world too and it treats actors like shit when it comes to relationships. "You want an ice cream?" he asks Alex, pointing at the stand ahead as they make their way slowly through the Portobello Road market.

"Yeah. Do they do massive sundaes? Hot fudge and whipped cream and everything?" Alex asks. He lays his hand lightly on the small of Luke's back without even realizing it; in the past few days he's just gotten very comfortable casually touching his lover.

Luke grins. "I think so," he says, smiling at the touch, at the enthusiasm in Alex's voice. "You're not worried about anyone taking a picture?" he asks quietly, nodding over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Alex gives Luke a quizzical look, then realizes what prompted the question. "Oh." He casually drops his hand so as not to draw attention – assuming he hasn't done so already. "I hadn't thought about it, to be honest. I mean, I'm pretty affectionate with my close friends anyway. We're pretty physical in Sweden. But with you..." His mouth curves into a smirk. "I guess there's a real danger that I might put my hand on your ass in the middle of a crowd."

"Maybe, but if that's true and you don't touch me, _that'll_ seem weird," Luke points out, eyes twinkling, unable to resist.

"That's a good point," Alex has to allow, chuckling. He lays his hand on Luke's shoulder, though it's no kind of proprietary hold at all. "Let's see how this goes."

Luke grins. Luckily the line for ice cream's not too bad and they soon have their hot fudge sundaes, Alex's with a massive dollop of whipped cream. "You can eat whatever you want, can't you?" Luke says with a plaintive sigh, watching his lover.

Alex shrugs. "Pretty much. I hate working out. I mean, I still do it, because I need to for muscle definition, but... I'd prefer to actually get out in the sunshine and play football or whatever. Oh, wait," he says leaning over and critically inspecting Luke's face. "You've got something... right there," he tells his lover, and dabs whipped cream at the corner of Luke's mouth.

Luke laughs, tongue darting out to taste and he moans. Fuck. "You're a tease," he accuses, but his eyes are dancing.

"Yeah." Alex nods in simple agreement, grinning. "And you're totally seductive." He spoons cream and fudge into his own mouth.

"I don't mean to be," Luke protests, laughing. "Mostly." Because of course there's been times he's tried outright to be seductive, sexy, with Alex.

"Right. So innocent," Alex says, his eyes locked on Luke's while he sloooowly licks his spoon.

"More so than I was then," Luke quips, his jeans growing tighter as he watches Alex's tongue move over the plastic.

Alex laughs softly and steps in closer, close enough that he has to bend his head to meet Luke's eyes. "You know, it blew my mind that you had the balls to hit on me. You were so young, but still... You were fucking fearless."

"You were headed out the door," Luke says softly, smiling. "I knew if I didn't say anything you'd be gone, and then once we got talking..."

"Yeah?" Alex prompts, fighting the urge to kiss his lover right here in public. "Once we got to talking...?"

His ice cream forgotten, Luke just stares at Alex. "I had to take my chances."

Alex's breath catches, and his awareness of the people brushing past them on the footpath fades to a dull blur. "I'm completely crazy about you," he whispers. "I know it's really fast, but... Well, no. I guess it's not, actually."

"No, it's not," Luke says, his heart leaping in his chest. "Not with the way we've been on each other's mind all these years."

Slowly, Alex nods. It's not often that he's at a loss for words, but he's struggling to find the right ones just now. And after a couple seconds, he simply gives up the struggle. "I think we should go back to your apartment."

Luke grins. "Okay. It'll take us about an hour to get back though. Think you can wait that long?"

Alex shakes his head. Because for once he's not thinking about sex. Well, not _only_ sex, anyway. "No. I can't wait," he tells his lover, and ignores the whole world as he fists his hand in Luke's shirt and drags him in for a hard claiming kiss.

Stunned, Luke drops his sundae. And for an instant there's absolute panic. They can't be doing this. Not like this. Not out here. But then he realizes he doesn't care and opens under Alex's mouth, surrendering completely. _I love you._

Releasing his grip on his shirt, Alex slips his arm around Luke to hold him close, languorously tasting him like they've got all damn day.

Luke whimpers softly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck, their tongues tangling. God.

A loud whistle and a shouted homophobic slur penetrate Alex's haze, and he slowly lifts his mouth from Luke's. He's stunned at himself – aghast, really, because he's always tried to keep his private life private. But even that shock can't induce him to release Luke. Apparently. "Hey," he whispers, searching his lover's eyes. "Was that okay?"

"As long as it was okay with you," Luke says. He can handle any fall-out if they're in this together and _he_ doesn't become something Alex regrets.

Alex shrugs a little and gives Luke a crooked half-grin. "Evidently," he replies, and kisses his lover again. 

"Wow." Luke smiles, more than a little dazed. "Does that mean we're out? Not like shouting it from the rooftops out but not trying to hide it either?"

"Um. Yeah, I didn't really think that through," Alex confesses. "But I wouldn't take it back, even if I could." He finally breaks the embrace, but only to slide his hands down Luke's arms and link their fingers together.

"You're going to have to pinch me again," Luke says, looking at their joined hands.

Alex smirks and shakes his head. "I'll save that for when we're alone," he whispers, and flicks his tongue over Luke's earlobe. Tossing his own sundae into a nearby trash bin, he pulls Luke back in the direction they came from.


End file.
